Enough
by Kazo Sakamari
Summary: "I suppose that will have to be enough..." Love is...a fickle thing. It strikes us when we least expect it and dictates our lives in ways we would never dream of. Sirius and Lucius and the different ways their love could have worked out. Part One.


So, this is the first installment of a two part seires that I wrote. It's very odd when you read them both together, but you really should!

This one is called Enough, and the second one is called Not Enough. Simple right?

So please read them both and tell me what you think! I'd love to know!

Also...I own nothing. Oh! And the cover photo is a very beautiful painting by Agnes-Cecile called Learn to Appear.

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

_Love is…unreasonable. Stupid. Useless._

Sirius decided as he stared at the gray silk canopy of his bed. The rising crescendo of the string quartet his mother had hired for the party drifted up to him, muted by the floors.

_Love…sucked. Literally._

Sirius chuckled, cheeks tinged pink as he remembered last week's date. A gentle knock on the door woke him from his thoughts.

"So this is where you've been hiding Black."

Sirius cocked his head to see Lucius leaning casually against his door frame.

"I'm not hiding Lucius, I've been banned from showing my _beautiful_ face at the party."

"For good reason."

The dry sarcasm made Sirius smile slightly as he examined the blond. Lucius was (as always and as all purebloods were) gorgeous, his pale blond hair was tied back loosely and carelessly, but it looked amazing. His face was smooth and nearly pore less, with the same bone structure and slate gray eyes that were almost identical to Sirius'.

"They did quite a number on you…"

"_Bullshit_," Sirius snarled at the mocking tone, "if you came up here to gloat over it then you can get the fuck out of my room."

Lucius' gray blue eyes softened and he pushed off the door frame, moving to sit at the edge of Sirius' bed.

"I'm not here to gloat Sirius…"

"No? You're here to piss off Cissy then? Because she obviously does_ so_ much for you."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the jab at his sexuality.

"Your cousin is a very beautiful woman whom I love very much. And for the record, I am not here under any pretense other _than to see you."_

Peering out from behind his thick black fringe Sirius stared at Lucius for a long moment.

"Oh."

Thin fingers brushed Sirius' bruised face.

"What on earth did you say to make them this angry?"

"_Nothing,_" Sirius' muttered defensively, "they'd do it no matter what I say."

"Are you allowed to heal them?"

Brushing his hair out of his face with a little flick Sirius leveled his glare at Lucius.

"Do you think I'd be sitting around looking like _this_ if I could?"

Lucius' breath was hot on his face and his lips were like feathers on his own.

"You still look beautiful to me."

* * *

"I'm leaving them Lucius! I'm leaving!"

"Sirius-"

"You know what they do to me! _You know Lucius!_ I can't stay there anymore, I can't live under the same roof as those monsters!"

"Sirius, _stop it._" Lucius said, with that same pureblood authority that Orion Black had, causing Sirius to pause and stare at him. Almost like a puppy that had just been berated.

"You can't just leave Sirius, you have to think this through."

"Think what through?! _Look at me Lucius!"_ Sirius said gesturing to his shirtless chest where his family motto had been carved.

"Where would you stay Sirius? How would you pay for school? What about your inheritance? The legal issues that would come with an heir denouncing his title? You _must_ think of these things Sirius."

"I can't stay there anymore Lucius…they hate me!"

"They don't hate you. You're an anomaly, they're confused."

"My father held me down and craved up my chest! _How the fuck is that confused!?_" Sirius yelled, tittering on the verge of tears or pure rage. Yet one disapproving look from Lucius and he fell silent.

"Sirius, you're only fifteen. You don't have the money, resources or contacts to make a political move this drastic yet. You need to plan this, think about it. You can't just act and hope that you get lucky." Lucius patronized, watching cautiously as Sirius fidgeted in his chair. The pure embodiment of rash action, just itching to do something, anything, and not caring of the consequences. Finally Sirius stopped, only his fingers tapping an incessant rhythm out on the arms of the chair moving.

"...but Lucius, that's all I do. All I know is act first, deal with the consequences later."

His black hair was matted with dried blood, dirty muggle jeans ripped and torn, chest oozing blood as _Toujours Pur_ stood out in sharp red contrast. Sitting in the high wingback chair Sirius looked small, all sharp angles and jutting ribs curled in on each other, liquid silver eyes glowing in the dimly lit room. Staring out at Lucius with such overflowing emotion, such inner turmoil that Lucius was amazed the boy had lasted this long in that wretched house.

"And that's what I love about you Sirius, but that won't help you here. _If you're going to do this it needs to be done right."_

A heavy silence fell upon them and Sirius shivered, wrapping his arms around his body tightly, ignoring the blood and sharp pains as the flayed skin on his chest moved.

"You love me…?"

"Yes, I do. _I always have and I always will Sirius."_

"Oh…" One bloody hand twitched, fingers playing an invisible piano on his arm. Despite the blood and the pain and the hopelessness of the situation a stupid happy smile found its way onto Sirius' face.

"Yes. Yes...I love you too Lucius." He paused, fingering the bloody script on his body with a faint smile on his lips. "I suppose that will have to be enough for now."

* * *

So...what did you think...?

Please, leave a review and tell me all your thoughts! I'd love to hear them, good or bad.

_Please...? Review...?_


End file.
